


No Pain, No Gain

by la_muerta



Series: Sensorium [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fic Battle, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Magnus insists on trying something new. Alec isn't quite sure he's into it.





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the ficlet battle between [irisadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler) and I. 
> 
> My prompt was: pain

 

 

Alec bit down and tried not to let the whimper of pain escape his lips.  

The air in the room wasn't exactly cold, but Alec was breaking out into a sweat, and the contrast between the heat of Magnus' body against his inner thigh and the cool air on Alec's damp skin was making him shiver. And by the angel, Magnus' hands - Alec couldn't see because he was lying face-down, but he could certainly feel them: strong, slow, steady, going deep. It felt like Magnus was using every ounce of strength in his body, and it was just... a lot.

Then Magnus' added even more pressure behind those warm, slick fingers, and this time Alec couldn't stifle his cry of pain. 

"Magnus, stop!" Alec gasped. 

"You'll thank me for it later," Magnus replied, unperturbed by Alec's pleas, deft fingers continuing his ministrations - and fuck, it _hurt_. 

"I don't think even an iratze after this is going to make it better," Alec whined, flinching away from Magnus' touch. 

"You might end up limping a little tomorrow," Magnus conceded. 

"Magnus, _please_!" Alec cried out, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Magnus clucked. "Stop fighting it, darling. You're only making it worse for yourself."

"Magnus, stop, please," Alec panted, but despite himself, despite the pain, his body was betraying him - he could feel his cock beginning to fill out from where it was trapped against Magnus' thigh. 

The next time he tried to squirm away, Alec could already hear the smile in Magnus' voice. "Just relax, darling. It'll be worth it, trust me."

Just then, there was a slightly frantic knocking on the door of their bedroom. 

"What are you guys _doing_ in there?! Alec, are you ok?" Jace yelled from the other side. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and sent a flick of magic at the door; Jace obviously hadn't been expecting the door to open, and clapped his hands over his own eyes immediately.  

"Um... Do I really want to see this, or am I going to be scarred for life?" he asked. 

Magnus didn't answer, simply dug his thumbs into the arch of Alec's foot again with oil-slick fingers, and Alec let out another pained yelp. Jace peeked through his fingers at the sound, then dropped his hand and frowned at contorted position they were in: Magnus sitting cross-legged between Alec's legs, facing the door; Alec lying face down, still in the sweatpants he wore to sleep but bare-chested, his left leg bent to the side and hooked around the front of Magnus' body so that his inner thigh was resting across Magnus' lap. Magnus continued pressing his elbow systematically into the pressure points at the back of Alec's upper thigh while he massaged the tendons of Alec's foot, drawing stifled gasps of distress from Alec. 

"What are you guys doing?" Jace repeated. 

"Thai massage. Very good for circulation and relaxation. I learnt it from Jīvaka Komārabhacca, who was the personal physician of the Indian King Bimbisāra," Magnus answered.

"Well, I'm not feeling relaxed _at all_ ," Alec griped.

"That's both feet done, darling," Magnus said, cheerfully ignoring Alec's outburst and carefully manoeuvering Alec's leg off his lap. "Now I'm going to do your shoulders. You're always so _tense_."

"Well, I came to ask Alec if he was coming into the Institute today since he wasn't answering the phone, but I guess you're enjoying a day off, huh?" Jace said with a smirk. "See you tomorrow, have fun!"

"Wait! Jace!" Alec dropped his head as his parabatai shut the door with a chuckle. "Help," he whimpered into the pillow. 

They both heard the front door slam shut. 

"Magnus, Jīvaka lived in the 5th century, _BC,_ " Alec mumbled. 

Magnus laughed brightly, completely unembarrassed about being caught out. Then he moved to straddle Alec's hips and kiss him between his shoulder blades, and Alec grunted from more than the weight of Magnus squashing his breath out of him. 

"We're almost done, love. And like I said, it'll be worth it," Magnus murmured, his voice full of promise - just before he pressed his thumbs into the stiff muscles of Alec's shoulders, _hard_. 

" _Magnus!_ "

 

 


End file.
